1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to devices for reducing the erosion of shoreline caused by the force of waves and particularly to structures which more efficiently dissipate wave energy to minimize damage to beaches and harbors.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Presently known systems for reducing damage to the shoreline by waves include the use of breakwaters such as sea walls, jettys and sand groins, extending on the ocean floor or along the shore to act as barriers to obstruct or deflect the waves. Other systems utilize surface floatation devices spaced along the shoreline in the path of the waves to dissipate the energy. These devices have generally been extremely costly and inefficient.